Microcoils have been developed for implantability into aneurysms as a means of promoting healing through the obstruction of pulsatile blood flow into the center of the promoting aneurysm. Such devices have become very successful in treatment of cranial aneurysms and as a method of treating and preventing stroke when such malformations are discovered.
Another embolic coil is known which includes a distal roughened, textured surface with pockets having diameters of about 0.125 to 50 microns and depths of about 0.25 to 20 microns to provide improved platelet adhesion and to promote clotting. Another type of removable occlusion system for treating the neck of an aneurysm includes a mesh portion with pores allowing blood to flow through the mesh portion. While such embolic devices have voids or pores that can promote clotting or allow blood flow through the device, it would be desirable to provide an embolic device that can further promote healing of a patient's vasculature.
One vasoocclusive coil is known that has an enhanced therapeutic strand structure that may be formed from or incorporate therapeutic or bioactive materials such as polyglycolic acid (PGA) or poly(D,L-lactic acid-co-glycolic acid) (PGLA), or other therapeutic materials. Another embolic device is known which includes embolizing elements made of a hydrophilic, macroporous, polymeric, hydrogel foam material.
While the microcoil treatment of aneurysms is highly effective in improving the prognosis for recovery of those with such malformations, it is believed that success rate of the procedures would be enhanced if new and effective methods of treatment of the micro coils could be used to enhance the healing process once the microcoils are placed. The present invention resolves these and other limitations in prior art devices.